Home
by MyShame7
Summary: My entry for the Bubble Fic 2014challenge! Gibbs returns home from a conference to embrace the changes in his life. PWP with feels. *slash*


**My entry for the Bubble Fic 2014 challenge on Twitter that came out of Tony's love affair with bath beads! As I upload this in advance of our #FangirlsTakeChicago Weekend, I have NO idea who even won this little challenge but regardless, it was super fun to write! Thank you to Amy for judging this little contest. I think she was in a smut coma for a week afterward. **

**Even though this was supposed to be a fun PWP challenge, it turned into a little something more for me and I am exceedingly proud of some of the up-front writing on this one. Hope you enjoy!**

***** As you read, you will see that I alternate from past to present tense. This was absolutely intentional. POV's are nominal but I have scripted Gibbs in Present tense and Tony in past just to give the fic an interesting feel. I hope this works as I intended and isn't just distracting.*****

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to NCIS or it's characters. **

* * *

Home.

The word used to signify something different to him.

For so many years home meant escape, blessed solitude, haunted silence. A shelter to pass his time in. An in-between place where he lived a half-life surrounded by the floating motes of dust-dimmed memories and where most of the rooms of his life went unvisited.

In the three months since Tony has steadily and determinedly gained possession of all but a few of Gibbs' unused spaces, has gradually and methodically filled his once-empty corners with sports trophies and stacks of DVD's, warm glances and affectionate laughter, he knows his definition of the word has been irrevocably altered once again.

Jethro tosses his keys on the table next to the door, takes a deep breath and realizes even the smell of home has changed. He can still detect the familiar notes of wood, varnish, and sweet sawdust seeping up from the basement and he eyes the doorway longingly for a moment, knows just how relieving it would be to slip down there, to lose himself for a little while in familiar rhythms and feed his hungry introvert. But tonight he has other needs. Tonight he's more in tune with the new scents that have crept into his life and taken up recent residence, imparting an urgency to this homecoming that is both unfamiliar and provocative.

The fragrant tang of oregano and basil floating with the pungent odor of garlic tell him DiNozzo's been cooking again and his salivary glands go to work, suspecting there's something delicious in the refrigerator waiting to be reheated later. After years of sardines on crackers and endless nights of Chinese take-out he's legitimately come to crave the home cooked Italian meals he's so often spoiled with now. He's sure it has to be his imagination but even pizza seems to taste better when it's Tony doing the ordering on a quiet Friday night.

Beneath the smell of dinner, his nose picks up Tony's own comforting scent of clean and warm musk and a slightly floral note he can't immediately place which seems to be filtering down from upstairs.

Smiling into the unnatural silence and air of anticipation that's hovering over the house, he kicks off his shoes and forces himself to take the stairs slowly. He's still more than a little uneasy with the giddy anticipation that's been churning in his gut for the last four hours, doesn't like to admit that he needs. That Tony's presence in his life is anything more than a selfish want and something born out of a desire to make DiNozzo happy, to humor the younger man's sense of domesticity. But it's been two weeks apart for them now and he's been able to feel the ache living just beneath the surface of his skin for most of that time.

Once upstairs, the soft floral scent is unmistakably stronger, though not at all cloying or unpleasant. He follows the pull of it to a door he hasn't opened in some time and lays his fingers against the wood, listening for a moment with a grin to the muffled sound of tiny splashes before his hand turns the cool brass knob.

* * *

Tony heard the door open-shut downstairs and his heart picked up just a little bit in anticipation. It wasn't the first time they'd been apart during the thirteen years of their acquaintance, but with Gibbs at a security conference in Geneva for the last two weeks, it was the first time since they'd, 'formalized their relationship,' as Jethro was so fond of putting it, that he'd truly had a chance to find out what missing the other man felt like.

Missing Gibbs was like missing air. He'd grown accustomed to him, taken for granted that he would always be there now that they were living together, and when he suddenly wasn't…well, it was a little hard to go on breathing. It turned out there wasn't anything that substituted for Jethro in his life. He had work, he had friends, but at the end of the day Tony had felt an all-consuming loneliness for the first time in a very long while.

Phone calls helped but with the time difference, hectic work schedule, and Jethro's penchant for letting him carry on one-sided conversations, DiNozzo was feeling edgy from the loss of the man who had become the place that _he _called home.

After a few days of skulking about in the big empty house –really, he didn't know how Gibbs had done it for so long- poking into cupboards and uninhabited rooms, and spending his solitary hours wrapped in the comfort of Gibbs-scented hoodies, he'd grown increasingly restless and it hadn't taken him long to focus in on a project to occupy his time.

Tony's fascination with this particular room of Jethro's house had grown steadily since he'd discovered it fairly early on in their relationship. He'd pestered Gibbs about it a few times, especially when their morning ablutions coincided in the tiny stall of the bathroom they shared, but the older man had seemed reluctant to make a move. Not stalwart in his opposition exactly, just… hesitant. As though completing the once-brilliant beginnings of a single bathroom remodel was the final and irrevocable step in the transformation of his life that had been taking place gradually with Tony's presence.

He'd worked his ass off to make sure that everything would be as perfect as possible for this moment but he was still a little uncertain about exactly how Jethro would react to something that was such a blatant assertion of possession in this space that was really only tentatively his.

This was something new for them and new had a way of unsettling Gibbs in ways Tony had been a little unprepared for in the beginning.

Shifting beneath the fragrant water that was scarcely on the bearable side of hot, his breath caught as the thick dildo that was currently anchored to the bottom of the tub and buried deep in his ass stretched him just that much wider.

He heard Gibbs' evenly paced footfalls on the stairs, the predictable creak of floorboards in the hall outside, and the moment's hesitation as Jethro halted at the door. Holding his breath as the doorknob began to turn, Tony steeled himself for the worst and grasped the edge of the tub, trying to keep his fingers from curling around the slippery Spanish tiles he had painstakingly laid and grouted.

"Welcome home, Jethro," he said breathily as the mist parted and the outline of Gibbs' body became visible in the room's flickering candlelight.

* * *

There's a part of him that wants to be pissed off, wants to Tell Tony that he's pushed too hard this time. But the larger part of him is just so fucking heart-and-soul _ravenous_ at the sight of the younger man naked and waiting for him here that it drowns out the miniscule affront to the possession he feels over this space and he makes room for the change without a conscious awareness that it's happening.

"You finished it." His voice is hungry, even to his own ears, as he leans against the smooth wood of the door frame.

"Yeah. I…I know I probably should have asked but you've always said you like to be surprised and…it just seemed like such a waste, this beautiful tub and all." He can hear the nervousness in Tony's voice and knows the younger man was prepared for a cool reception.

"You do this all yourself?" It's not important but he wants to stand here and just _look_ a minute longer while his cock thickens.

"Palmer helped with the tile work but yeah, mostly."

There's pride there and Jethro nods, a tacit approval that doesn't go unnoticed by DiNozzo. He studies the younger man's shoulders as they relax a little, watching the twitch and writhe of muscle and ropey tendon beneath skin set aglow by fire and water.

"Missed you." He finally pushes himself off the wall and steps closer, fingers moving to the hem of his polo as he tugs it over his head, tosses it carelessly in a corner.

"You sound surprised." Long fingers work restlessly on the tile as if itching to touch.

"Didn't know if I would. Haven't really had the chance to find out before." Tony's eyes are on him eagerly as his hands move down to his belt, tug at his zipper and push his khakis and boxers down over his thighs slowly, aware that the younger man is appreciating the show of skin.

Pants joining his shirt in a tangled heap, socks toed off, he moves to the edge of the tub frame, lets his knees kiss the cool tiles as Tony's dripping hand rises out of the water, snakes up his thigh and trickles a trail of tickling bubbles down his calf.

"I like that you missed me." The hand squeezes.

Jethro gazes down, drinks in Tony's parted lips, the unguarded hunger in the grey-green eyes that continually mystify him. DiNozzo's other hand sweeps aside the mound of bubbles that rises to his chest above the water and Gibbs swallows hard, tongue arcing up to the roof of his mouth in anticipation when he sees Tony's thick cock beneath the clear water.

"Think I like it too." His head drops back and be bows into Tony's touch with a delighted groan, eyes fluttering closed as fingers that have spent precious hours memorizing the places on his body that make him crazy dip beneath his balls and press just hard enough to make him glad his knees have some support.

"Missed you too you know." Tony's words are thick like honey, dripping from his tongue.

"Yeah?" It's all he can manage at the moment. He's been half hard since he walked in the door and the quick work of nimble fingers now has his blood singing in his ears.

"Yeah." So much contained in a single syllable.

The tip of a long, wet finger circles his hole and he presses into it greedily, welcoming the tiny invasion with an enthusiasm that clearly startles Tony who pulls back just a little then gives a sweet gasp as the long, slender digit sinks in deeper without resistance.

"Gibbs..?" A question.

Because usually he tenses up. Stops things here. Let's Tony tease him, maybe finger him while he gets his dick sucked on rare occasions but that's where it ends. And he knows it symbolizes something bigger that he hasn't been able to give, a possession that's not just about his home and his body but about his heart and his head too.

He reaches down and floats his fingers across Tony's wrist but doesn't pull away. Knows the moment when the younger man sees _permission _in his eyes by the way his pupils blow wide. Because the thing that's become clear in the last two weeks is that he desperately _wants _to be possessed by this man, _needs_ to be claimed by Tony in a way he's never been before and the feeling has been growing insidiously, unrelentingly, all the time he's been away.

"Like the candles," Jethro grunts, giving a half smile. It's a not-so-careful diversion and he knows it.

"Thanks. I was sort of going for a vibe." Tony's response is playful but lacks his usual flippancy. He won't be distracted so easily.

They study each other in the dancing light, Tony refusing to back away and Jethro trying desperately to convince his brain that the younger man's hand between his legs, inside his body, the finger that's gently fucking him open, is nothing more than that.

"Room in there for me?" he asks steadily, eyes fixed. His cock is leaking fat drops on Tony's forearm with every brush against his balls and he can see the quiet triumph in DiNozzo's eyes. Not smug but undeniably victorious in this tiny battle.

"Was counting on it."

* * *

He pulled his hand back as Gibbs stepped over the edge of the tub, sank slowly into the water that rose dangerously close to its lip in response to the addition of his mass. The drain worked to compensate and he was vaguely aware of the tinny slurping sound as it thirstily drank in the excess.

Tony licked his lips as Jethro moved forward, settled his knees on either side of his thighs and tugged his hips hard to bring him closer. His fingers curled convulsively around the older man's shoulders and he bit back a strangled groan as the thick shaft up his hole shifted with the jolting movement.

Gibbs immediately released him, puzzled and concerned but Tony only smirked, quickly took his hand, guided it between his slightly parted thighs so he could feel the base of the dildo. He was pretty sure he could _see _Jethro's pulse suddenly pounding harder in his throat as his fingers traced the suction cup holding it in place, probed the stretched skin of his hole.

"Was waiting for you," he growled as he arced into Gibbs' chest, fisted a hand in the soft hair at his nape and dragged him into the kiss he just couldn't wait another second for.

The familiar taste and texture of the man he loved flooded Tony's mouth, filled every needy sense to overflowing. Jethro's tongue dipped eagerly into his mouth as if he too was famished. It slipped across his own in twisting sweeps while his hands roamed the older man's back restlessly, traced the familiar patterns of muscle and sinew that were both comforting in their familiarity and jarring to his already edgy senses. Gibbs's fingers were lost in his hair, seemingly unable to detach themselves except to stroke the sides of his face, his jaw, his brow. As if Jethro wanted-needed to touch him everywhere at once.

Somewhere in the middle the kiss took on a new urgency and Gibbs pressed in closer, obviously desperate for something he wasn't getting enough of. The tight little moans Tony swallowed greedily as Jethro bucked his hips against him were about the sexiest fucking thing he had ever heard from the other man. It wasn't like Gibbs to be so out of control, so wanton in the expression of his own need and the pure intensity of it made his head spin.

From the beginning he'd been surprised by Jethro's deeply passionate side but even after a year Tony still often had the sense that Gibbs was simply allowing him to take what he needed from his life and from his body rather than giving it to him freely.

Until now he'd doubted Gibbs was even aware of the distinction.

But this was different. And the newness of it, the delicate and precarious shift he felt from Jethro had his heart and his dick swelling in equal proportion.

It was Gibbs who finally broke, letting his lips wander across Tony's stubbled jaw voraciously for a moment before coming up breathless and pressing his forehead to the younger man's temple. "Might need to go away more often," he rasped, breath stirring the tiny hairs on Tony's cheek and making him shudder.

Jethro hesitated, fingers clenching convulsively at the back of Tony's neck as if the next words were hard for him. "Didn't know I'd like coming home to you this much, Tony. Coming home to something that's…ours, not just mine."

There was a tiny explosion somewhere in the center of his chest but he held himself together. Didn't want to spook Gibbs out of whatever had grabbed hold of him to bring him to this place. Jethro's lips began to move softly along his hairline, the swollen flesh of his mouth branding Tony's skin with heat despite his gentleness.

"Mmm…I like the sound of that," he managed to make the words sound half-steady, "aside from the leaving part." His fingers disappeared into the water and slipped lightly over smooth flesh, stirred warm eddies that sent ripples sloshing against the sides of the tub. He moved lower to knead Gibbs' ass, loving the feel of the powerful muscle in his hands, weighing and kneading it in his palms until he slipped the fingers of one hand into his crack and stroked tenderly along tight, puckered skin, desperate to regain the possession he had been allowed a few moments ago.

There was no tension from Jetho, just blissful acquiescence as the older man's lips slipped down to cradle his earlobe, to toy with the sensitive flesh that always made Tony squirm.

"Did you think about me while you were gone, Jetho? Think about this?" His voice was low, a delicate bass rumble as his finger pressed gently into tight heat once more, moved in and out ever so slowly.

Gibbs' mouth ceased its restless movements and the slow drip of water from the faucet, the Rice Krispie pop of a million tiny bubbles, filled the empty space of ticking seconds. "Yes," he finally growled into Tony's ear, a barely discernible syllable of assent.

"Good." Tony twisted his hips a little, used the hand that wasn't probing Jetho's hole to bring him forward until their bobbing cocks brushed in the tight space between their bodies. "Because I thought about you. About your cock in my ass, my dick in your mouth-_God _do you know how fucking sexy you look when you do that, Jethro?" He pressed in a little further, could feel the unmistakable slippery traces of lube and smiled a triumphant smile of satisfaction against the side of Gibbs' throat. "Had to jerk off a couple times a day just remembering your sounds when you come." He licked up a quivering tendon.

Jethro grunted sharply as Tony added the tip of a second finger but otherwise he remained silent. His entire body-with the exception of the fingers fisted in Tony's hair-was slack, unnaturally pliant for this stage of arousal and he could tell Gibbs was working with everything he had to stay relaxed.

Stroking in and out in short twists of his index and middle fingers, DiNozzo clenched his own muscles tight around the dildo inside him in concert with the work of his hand, loving the way it shifted back and forth against his sensitive inner tissues. He wasn't going for depth with Gibbs right now, just working the outer ring of muscle a little looser. From the feel of it, Jethro had been doing a pretty good job of things himself recently and it rocked him to his core to think about what it must have taken to bring him to this point of need.

"Tell me what you thought about, Jethro. Tell me what made you stroke yourself until you came, just so you could sleep at night…what got you so hot that it made you stick your fingers in your ass and fuck yourself, because I can tell…tell you want something. But I won't take it from you." His mouth curled around Gibbs' quivering Adam's apple, held on as Jethro swallowed hard against the pressure. With the flat of his tongue he worried the hard nub of cartilage, relishing the delicious groan it coaxed from the other man's throat before drawing his lips up and over Gibbs' tight jaw. He hovered over Jethro's mouth. Breathed in each exhaled breath as he worked his fingers back and forth-not deep enough, not satisfying enough-waiting for Gibbs to come to him." You have to give it to me, Jethro."

* * *

"Tony…" DiNozzo's name from his lips is both a warning and a plea. They're pushing into unfamiliar territory at a break-neck pace and _fuck_ he's ready but he' not _ready _and he claws at Tony's shoulders, buries his face in the crook of his neck against the raw heat of what he's feeling.

"You started this, Jethro. And you can stop it."

But Tony's fingers don't stop, don't hesitate.

"But I don't think you want me to stop. I think you want this-want _me_- more than you've wanted anything in a long time and it scares the shit out of you."

Tony's lips have worked their way to the curve of his ear and the words reverberate down his spine, out through his toes.

"Think you've spent two weeks wondering what it would feel like to have me inside you. To _give_ that to me, Jethro. And _fuck _you know I want it, you know I do."

Warm breath against his pulse and the dulcet half-whisper of Tony's impossibly lust-heavy voice just below his ear make him shiver despite his best efforts, despite the warmth of the water that buoys him, invades him. He latches on to the flesh of Tony's shoulder with his mouth, presses back, tries to force him deeper inside…to make Tony _take._

But DiNozzo's fingers retreat maddeningly.

"You have to look at me," Tony coaxes, a gentle hum of desire.

He needs to be in control again, wasn't prepared for Tony to insist this happen on his own terms. Gibbs shifts, needs to force, needs to take if Tony won't. He makes a grab for the younger man's straining cock but DiNozzo is faster, wraps his fist around Gibbs' eager hand.

"It's not the same thing, Jethro. Just look at me, damnit." Despite his insistence, Tony's tone remains almost infuriatingly soft, even and patient.

Maybe it's the Marine in him, maybe it's his currently thin nerves but there's a feel of command in Tony's voice and god help him, he _obeys. _Pulls his head up and meets the smoldering grey-green of Tony's eyes. DiNozzo's hand comes up, palm firmly planted beneath his jaw, caging him in, fingers tenderly curling in the soft hair behind his ear, leaving him no path of retreat.

He knows his chest is heaving, can feel every deep breath of over-moist air filling his lungs and yet he can't breathe.

"Try again."

This time his hand creeps slowly down Tony's chest, flattens and then curls against his belly before his fingertips trail into the tight hair surrounding his cock.

"Better," Tony breathes against his open mouth, making no move to stop him this time.

His fingers wrap around pulsing flesh and the hand framing his jaw tightens deliciously in response.

"Now tell me what you want."

"_Jesus,_ Tony. I'm not gonna…"

"Tell me." Firm lips close around his briefly to silence his objection and then retreat.

The blood pounding in his ears counts the seconds as the words stick on his tongue. "Inside…" he manages. "Want to feel you…" A little bolder. His hand starts moving on the cock in his fist in tight, half-strokes and he's suddenly _there_.

Past caring, past retreating, he lifts, draws his knees up along Tony's flanks as water sloshes over the sides of the tub. He settles into the younger man's lap, curls forehead to forehead so there's no way Tony can miss this next part. No way he'll have to repeat the words that are absolutely burning a hole in his throat.

"Want you to fuck me."

He'd meant it to sound stronger but the ragged murmur has DiNozzo shuddering beneath him in response, pulsing hard beneath his fingers, and he knows it's enough.

* * *

He had to grip tight to keep from coming as Jethro's words brushed against his lips, sank beneath his skin, and wrapped around his spine.

_Want you to fuck me._ _Want you to fuck me._

They played like a skipping record in his brain.

"Was that so hard?" he breathed, snaking a hand down and coaxing Jethro's hips into a good position as he slid down as far as the dildo stretching his hole would comfortably allow. Gibbs' feet were planted on the floor of the tub on either side of his ass and with the buoyancy of the water it gave them both the ability to move, to control.

Gibbs merely grunted in response to his question, the faintest hint of what could almost be described as a shy smile painted his lips for the barest fraction of a second before he turned serious again. His eyes went dark as he raised up and guided the tip of Tony's cock back beneath his balls, teasing it across his puckered flesh.

The thumb stroking Jethro's cheek suddenly stiffened against his jaw as Tony felt himself being squeezed determinedly into the tight ring of muscle at Gibb's hole. _Fuck _he was so tight, so blissfully, painfully tight even after the work of his fingers and Jethro's own. He drew a hissing breath as constricting heat closed over his head, pulled and flexed around his intensely sensitive flesh.

Gibbs released his grip on his dick but held Tony just inside his body until finally, _finally_ he relaxed and DiNozzo felt his head pulled just deep enough to give him some relief from the crushing pressure. Pulling back to focus on Jethro's face, Tony drew his knees up and eased Gibbs down onto his cock as gently and slowly as he could manage, watching the strain in the older man's jaw as he did so.

When Gibbs tensed up a little, Tony stopped, rocked gently back and forth, let the warm water smooth his entry and soothe Jethro's stretched muscles. "Okay?" he asked breathlessly, half afraid Gibbs would tell him to pull out.

"Okay," he nodded. "Feels like I have to…" he tried to find a delicate way to describe the feeling that his body wanted to push Tony out and draw him in all at the same time.

"I know. Just remember it's me inside you." He leaned forward, teased at Jethro's lips as he eased in another inch, knowing he was close to the cluster of nerves that would make Gibbs forget about anything else when he pressed into it. "And I'm gonna make you feel so good…_so good, _Jethro. Like you make me feel when you fuck me."

He worked the swell of Gibb's lower lip with his teeth. "Gibbs?" he murmured as he twisted his hips.

"Yeah," the velvet of Tony's tongue against his mouth drank the word from his lips.

"Try not to forget that I've got a seven inch dildo up my ass when we get going, okay?" He made a short hard thrust and caught Jethro's moan between his teeth, driving his tongue into Gibbs' mouth as he pulled back and pushed in again, knowing he'd gotten his depth just right by the way Jethro quivered around him.

* * *

Pressure. So much pressure. He can feel it swelling inside of him with every movement of Tony's cock. The initial pain and discomfort have ebbed and he's amazed at his body's ability to adapt to this invasion, to derive such pleasure from something so foreign.

Gibbs is used to the feel of Tony's finger stimulating his prostate, thought he was prepared for the intensity of sensation, but this is wholly different. He feels so full, so deliciously, gloriously full as Tony thrusts a little deeper with every stroke and the broad cock inside of him creates the most powerful and magnificent friction he's ever experienced. The tension is already swirling in his belly and he uses his thigh muscles and the blessed buoyancy of the warm water around him to fuck himself onto Tony's cock, not caring about the primal sounds vibrating up from deep in his chest or the water sloshing endlessly over the edge of the tub, splashing noisily onto the tiled floor.

He drives his tongue into Tony's mouth again and again, craving more connection. The thought that he's fucking Tony onto the dildo inside his hole with each collision of their bodies sends a jolt up his spine that he can feel in his fingertips. Their mouths are sloppy, desperate, and it's Tony who finally pulls away with a deep growl as his hand goes to Jethro's cock.

Until now he's settled for the gentle smack of his dick on Tony's belly as they move against each other, but the tight pressure around his aching flesh is a welcome relief and momentary distraction from the heat and heaviness circling his hips, climbing up his spine.

"Do you know how good it feels inside you?" Tony pants, warm breath against his collar bone as he curls forward, muscles tight and straining now while his arm works Gibbs' cock in quick strokes. "So tight and hot, Jethro, _fuck_…gonna make me come so hard, so fucking hard."

DiNozzo's thrusts take on a new urgency, become short and shallow as the thick ridge of his head works back and forth over the rounded cluster of nerves inside him, giving him no break from the most intense assault of sensation he's ever experienced.

Tony know his rhythms, knows the tension in his fingers, the quiver in his thighs, the change in his breathing that says he's right there and he meets him at the edge.

"Oh _fuck…_I need to come…can't…" The fingers of Tony's free hand clench alongside his throat as he fights off the inevitable for a few intoxicating and excruciating seconds. "Wanna come inside you, Jethro," he gasps. "Oh fuck…._please…_" Tony's breathing is ragged and broken now, barely in control.

He wants to scream his assent but Tony's mouth covers his frantically and all he can do tighten his muscles around the younger man's cock in response as Tony stiffens and then shudders, waves of overpowering release forcing the air from his lungs in a tight and tremulous cry. Jethro holds him tightly inside, muscles constricting further as his world goes white with the first hot pulse of Tony's cum against his prostate.

His body bows forward as the tension inside of him releases in a lightening stroke of flooding relief. Tony works him through it, fist still pumping his cock brokenly and _fuck _he can't stop coming, can't stop the strong contractions in his groin, stronger than he can ever remember feeling before, that have him trembling and quaking against Tony's chest.

Eventually the heaving tumult dissipates and his muscles slacken, filled with lead and the still dancing sparks of contentment. His pulse continues to pound in his ears and he can feel Tony's heart hammering a reckless counterpoint to his own where their bodies connect. The sense of loss he feels as the cock inside him softens and slides from his body milks a tiny grunt of disappoint from his throat.

Soft hands slide smoothly, continuously up and down his back in lazy soothing circles while his mouth peppers Tony's throat with light, open mouthed kisses until he feels DiNozzo tense beneath him and push gently at his hips.

Moving back and supporting himself with his hands on the sides of the tub, he smiles as Tony lifts off of the toy he's been riding and detaches it from the bottom of the tub with a sigh of relief, tosses it onto the bathroom floor with their sodden piles of clothing. "Jesus, that was hot, Gibbs." He slumps against the back of the tub leadenly.

It's an understatement and they both know it.

Jethro crawls back up Tony's body, letting his lower half stretch out and float along the length of the tub as he anchors his hands in Tony's hair and kisses him long and deep until they're both breathless again.

"So, on the plane, huh? That must have been interesting." Tony grins against his mouth as they finally break.

He licks along DiNozzo's lower lip. "You have no idea."

"Mmm…now there's an image." He smacks playfully at the globe of Jethro's bottom where it pushes out of the rapidly dissolving bubbles.

The water is cooling fast now and they both know they won't be able to stay here too much longer.

"So you really like what I've done with the place?" Tony asks as they rinse off beneath the shower.

"Obviously has its uses," Jethro grins as he washes the shampoo from his hair. "Glad you did it," he says more seriously. "Not sure if I ever would have gotten there on my own."

Tony's pretty sure they aren't talking about the bathroom anymore but he remains silent.

"For your sake, I really hope you left all my tools the way you found them though. You can mess with a man's bathroom but you don't mess with his tools." He turns off the tap and steps over the edge of the tub carefully, avoiding the larger puddles.

"I…uh…" He mentally retraces his steps in the basement over the last two weeks, panicking until he catches the wink from Jethro in the still flickering candlelight.

Gibbs lowers his towel from his deliciously messy hair and drinks in the full length of Tony's dripping body. "Really did miss you."

"I noticed."

He tosses a towel playfully at Tony's head.

"I love you too, Jethro."


End file.
